legacy_of_aceirafandomcom-20200213-history
Novingard
The Empire of Novingard is a monarchist state in northern Europe. lying on the northern parts of the European mainland, it stretches from the Novgo Sea to the Novgo Coast. Noving borders the Rus Union in the east and to the south lies the Miercurea and the Grand Duchy of Cuphag. Colonisation of America 1521 - 1549 With the invention of the so called Novgo Ship was it possible to ship long distances to far away land. The first expeditions didn´t went as expected the Novgo Tramor Force, the first one to sail to new land, never came back. After several improvments to the Novgo Ship was Novingard finaly able to find new land. They called it Ny Omrade, as to honour the first land outside of Europe that they found. Ny Omrade was a place with rich ressources and also native tribes. In the first years of the colonisation by Novingard the tribes went along with the people of Novingard, but this truce should not last forever. After Novingard found out that the native tribes knew of locations full of gold and iron deposits they imprissoned the tribal leaders of the nearby tribes and questioned them about the locations of the deposits. The tribes were enraged of this action and soon they formed an alliance to get back their tribal leader. But they were no match against the knights of Novingard. The armed forces of the tribal alliance also called the Nihok Alliance soon got slaughtered and their villages got looted and destroyed till nothing was standin intact. In the following years more and more people of Novingard went from the frosty regions of Novingard to the warm regions of the new called Dominion of Vinland named after the explorer of Sven Vinland, who first found the new land of Ny Omrade. And so in the Year 1549 the Dominion of Vinland has now a higher population as Novingard and so enabling Vinland to gain a unimaginable status of self-control. The Succession Crisis The King of Novingard Ulfrich Novgo II was born in the year 1862 and named afters his father Ulfrich Novgo I. The early years for Ulfrich were not as someone would expect from that of a child. With the age of 6 he had to learn military tactics and also had to undertake military operations. This harsh training made him lose all parts of his emotions. With the death of King Ulfrich Novgo I, he was crowned king of Novingard. with the age of 28. One of his first goals for his reign was the re-annexation of the Vapaus Maa region. That gained it´s independence in the 5 Year War against Novingard. And so he started to politicaly outmaneuver Vapaus Maa and thus declaring war against them in the year 1895. After the annexation of Vapaus Maa he set his sight on the nation of Baltica that also gained their independence in the 5 Year War. The war against Baltica has proven more difficult then Ulfrich had imagined. Baltica got the support of the nearby nation of Miercurea and the Rus Union. But through political measures Ulfrich managed to convince the Rus Empire and Vladland to form an alliance to destroy Miercurea and Baltica, thus starting the Nordic War. After the re-annexation of all its former territoy Ulfrich now with the age of 66 is now the supreme king of the Empire of Novingard and all of its territoy. But he faced one big problem he now has no heir to replace him when he dies. Category:Countries Category:European Countries